vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149798-morning-coffee-0222-the-day-i-began-the-apocalypse
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I think after Friday we needed a night like Sunday. Once we fell back to our 4-tank SD strat, it went down super smooth. I think that alone helped get a bunch of people out of Friday's funk and then YOLO Limbo happened :lol:. Kal got her psyblade from SD too. The sound she made was priceless. :D We recently picked up another DPS Stalker and the conversation went like this: Chet: Ok Kitty you can go selfish-build. Me: I'm not sure I know what that is! Chet: (goes to explain what he meant) Me: *laughs* I know the concept I just have never run anything other than the Bloodthirst build in raid. Hey Nau if you need a tank or another DPS feel free to poke me, I don't mind tanking for people I know ;). My esper's healset should be "good enough" but a test run on a world boss left me less than impressed. I know I don't have the right rotation/priority for the build I'm using so that's something I need to work on. Been taking a brief nostalgia trip through SW:TOR again. It's... wow. They took what small amount of challenge it had left and made it into a browser game :blink:. My lil' bebe Guardian is roflstomping heroics (their version of the bounty boards). I won't deny that being the kicker of all ass is fun... but that'll get old really fast. Yeah, yeah, it's kinda like doing dailies on my raid-geared main :lol:. Then again for "dailies" I value time efficiency. Anyway, looking forward to 2xp weekend. I'm thinking of getting my 2nd Exile stalker to 50 (because, reasons). Actually put some levels on Jof (my bebe medic) last week because I needed to grind out some Omnibits. Still fell about 4 short of the cap (blah). I want to get Jof to 35 l because there are still level-locked plugs, in this case a low-grav pad. Debating pushing her to 30 or 35 before 2xp so I can use that focus on some other alts. | |} ---- What part about Esper left you unimpressed? Esper heals are backloaded though, if you're used to the more preventive style of medic and slinger. But healing WBs can be a pain when you're the only one, except on DS & Kraggar. You just have to keep in mind these people are zerglings, they have no clue how to position themselves. It's especially annoying on Zoetic when we're just so spread out all over the place, most of the time out of your range, running around when there's no reason to, and then whined "no heals". I used to be bothered by that, but nowadays I just laugh it off. :lol: | |} ---- At this point my view on MMO difficulty is as follows: 1. Outer world leveling should be easy and light-hearted, like Diablo hack-n-slash, but still immersive and fun (I would argue D3 leveling is fun in its own context because of the chance to get artifact loot drops pre-'endgame', and their awesome skill system... plus it's like create your own difficulty cause you can mass pull) 2. Instanced content while leveling should have a very clear scaling system, where first dungeon is easy peasy but rewarding, second is a bit harder but just as rewarding, third is harder still but again REWARDING (lols) and so forth. This should create a comprehensive training program for new players which is consistently fun and, through the ~rewarding~ part (useful gear, great cosmetics, buff potions, high currency gains) makes you want to keep trying new dungeons, even if that scaling difficulty is starting to make you sweat 3. Quest-based big boss world fights while leveling should be easy-moderate for difficulty, less materially rewarding than dungeons, but grant notable XP gains or even limited-time buffs. The point of these would be to get players grouping for the MMO feels, while giving a temporary relief from the usual questing XP grind 4. Endgame dungeons should be moderate-hard difficulty with emphasis on material rewards as usual; ideally there would be a normal mode which focuses on progression gearing (to raids or veteran dungeons) and veteran mode which focuses on cosmetic rewards, raid-runing, and currency acquisition; the medal system would augment all of these but especially currency/raid runing to offset the many goldinks in-game and promote multiplay/community 5. Endgame raids should be hard to extreme, flat-out, with really epic rewards that will appeal to raiders (could include individual gear/cosmetic/guild QOL improvements through achievements, etc.) Although I understand the desire for (and in some cases, need for) LFR type content for so-called 'casuals', I believe reusing raid environments/bosses/gear is a bad idea. I do support the notion that it trivializes what should be the sense of "beating the game" and achieving rare rewards that needs to come with raids. In the longrun I hated WoW's LFR and its inclusion contributed to my leaving the game. Consequently I think the better way to go for casual content is, well, something like Arcterra to be honest. Big bosses with no trash and which avoid overly complex mechanics that mostly presume the use of voice chat, and grant mid-level endgame rewards; changing environments for changing dailies; and exploration incentives. That would be my perfect MMO. Some have come close, and once upon a time (WoW BC) this balance was struck with marvellous results. Since that time I've just been drifting from one wonky difficulty scenario to another, and no game has appeased the hole that WoW BC left when it went away. :P In every MMO I've played except for Wildstar, the dungeons were pitifully easy and leveling was often grindy to me (especially FFAAR... holy crap I loved the world but the slow leveling combat and rift grinding at high levels was OBNOXIOUS). But in Wildstar the opposite happened and the combat was faster and more fun, but leveling felt tedious to me while the dungeons were extremely penalizing and not rewarding at all, really. :( Edited February 22, 2016 by EsperXIV | |} ---- ---- ---- have you tried having tanks pick teams yet? we look forward to this every week in limbo. highest roll wins and gets first pick, and first temple. if you downed yolo limbo, i bet you could bring in the schoolyard picks too. Edited February 22, 2016 by Foul Wind | |} ---- ---- I agree but there wouldn't be as much (if any) drama for those situations, I have problems with it in almost any show/movie I watch. At the end of the day I just accept it for what it is and move on and/or have fun with it. Even though I still laugh at the stupidity of the situation sometimes. | |} ---- Oh don't get me wrong, I'm highly impressed with our raid's healing espers. My comment was more a reflection of the build I was trying to use and my unfamiliarity with it. I don't doubt at all that I was using it wrong. My expectation was that it generally followed the esper DPS (builderbuilderbuilderbuilderbuilder,SPEEEEEEEEEEEEEND). When I'm dps'ing I have so many builders, some instant, some off cooldown, some channeled. The itty-bitty heal that I -thought- was a builder apparently isn't. Did manage to heal a vet STL last night... but that's more about the cleanses :lol: | |} ---- I must be a terrible healer, because I have no idea what you're cleansing in vet STL! lmao! OH! Gimme your character name, because I love having new people to run dungeons with. Edited February 23, 2016 by Naunet | |} ---- ---- Heck if I know, I have OptiPlates set to tell me "Hey meatball you need to cleanse!" :lol:. Ok it's not that verbose (or fun), it changes party members' health bars from green to purple when they need a cleanse. FWIW it turns mob bars from red to orange when you've got threat which is its way of saying "Yo, meatball, you might want to taunt!" or "Back off dummy! Be nice to your tank." Ok so I fibbed a lil. I do know that the Pell that casts Conduction puts a DOT on people. I also noticed that Stormtalon does something too because everybody's bar was purple then went green after I hit Catharsis. Well the ones I could reach :ph34r: Kitty Starwraith ;) | |} ---- Hahaha I don't think I've ever cleansed anything in there... oh well! xD !!! How did I not know you were Kitty. Absurd! @Shendorion: It's a slow burn. | |} ----